Your Worst Reality DISCONTINUED
by Rodium Tech
Summary: Reader: Hey Rodium, why did you discontinue all of your stories? Me: Well, I discontinued this one for a different reason. Technically, I will still be working on Your Worst Reality, but it'll be something even better. If you search the title on GameJolt, you'll find that I'm working on an actual fangame. My name is Parei exe on there.
1. Your Best Friend

Yello there! I decided since Undertale is one of my favorite games, I'd write a story about it. So let that begin.

* * *

 _I couldn't feel anything. Everything looked black. Was I in a dream? Was I dead? The last thing I remember was when I was on the surface world. Chara had died, and I went to bury her. There was a group of humans that thought I had killed her, so they attacked me. Chara wanted me to fight back, but I resisted the urge. Well, by all logic, I should be dead. I open my eyes. The world looks so big. I still can't feel my arms or legs. I took a look at myself. I was a flower! I started to panic. Well, at least I'm not dead, but I can't go on my whole life as a flower!_

"Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" I yelled in my panic. But nobody came. I waited in the garden for hours. Eventually, I heard a voice. I heard humming.

"I'm going to get myself a cup of tea. Then, I can-" the large goat known as Asgore looked down. "Oh my! That flower has a face!" he exclaimed.

"Dad! It's me, Asriel!" I cried. "I was turned into a flower!" Asgore picked me up.

"Asriel? It is really you? How did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm so scared!"

"There, there. Everything is going to be alright," he said with tears in his eyes. But for some reason, I felt nothing. It didn't seem like I could feel anything.

Weeks later, I visited multiple different people. I tried to feel something, but I couldn't. Maybe it had to do with being a flower? I came to a realization. Do I even have a soul? I'm pretty sure It was destroyed. Then I decided that there was one person that might be able to make me feel something. If she didn't, then I knew I definitely didn't have a soul. So I went to visit Toriel in the ruins. I stayed with her for a while, hoping I could feel _anything_ again. But nothing happened. But if I can't love anyone, then what was the point of my reincarnation? Why am I alive again? Without love, there's no reason to continue on. So maybe I should just… do what Chara did. I should erase myself from existence.

Because I'm a flower, I decided that best place to end my life was in hotland. That area is probably the most dangerous place in the underground. All I had to do was throw myself into the lava. I succeeded in doing so, however, suddenly a thought came to me. If I don't have a soul, what happens to me if I die? No! I don't want to die! Then, I was in the garden. It was before Asgore ever even saw me in the first place. It seems like I have some sort of ability to reset time. I decided to experiment. After I was sure that I could reset, then I would use my ability to my advantage.

I went around the underground, and ended up in Snowdin. I met everybody there, and even knew them on a personal level. It seemed the town wasn't very developed yet, so I helped everyone with anything they needed. I continued doing this for months, but eventually I got bored. I tried helping people in different location, but it was to no avail. After a while, there was something I hadn't tried. One thing that I had no idea what it was like. I wondered what it'd be like to kill someone. I had already discovered an attack I had, that I named "Friendliness Pellets." At first I dreaded the thought of killing somebody. I just was going to do it because I HAD to know what happened, right? So I did it. Well, it was the best thing I had done so far. It was the closest I've gotten to feeling something. So I continued doing it. Eventually, with nobody else in the underground, I reset again. After a while, children came through the underground. Most of them were killed by somebody named Undyne, and some were killed by Asgore himself. This would seem bad, but it was the humans who locked us underground, and then killed me and Chara. Besides, they needed to do it to free us all. Well anyways, eventually, a human fell into the underground that especially interested me. They almost looked exactly like Chara. So I sat near the entrance of the ruins, waiting for them. And then, I saw them.

* * *

I know that chapter was just saying things that already were explained in the game, but I still needed to start somewhere. Also, I did explain it in a little more detail. Please check out my other story: PMD: Legend of Archaea Deception. If you have read that, just know that it will update soon. My beta reader just keeps forgetting to read it. Anyways, see ya!


	2. A Very Bad Time

It had been a while since the human fell into the underground. I had been following them since we first met, which didn't go well by the way. I've been watching them, and I actually regretted trying to attack them. Apparently, they seem to be Chara in some other human's body. I don't know the human's name, but they look a lot like Chara. She had been killing people ever since she fell into the underground, so I decided to make it easier by solving all of the puzzles that were laid around. Of course it was harder when I had to deal with that stupid skeleton who had a puzzle in pretty much every room. It seems like if I needed to, he would make a pretty good tool. His brother is too smart though, in fact, I never even go near him. I would rather him not know about me.

I don't actually know the names of these two skeletons. I mean, I know the names of most of the people in the Underground, but these two showed up out of nowhere. It's like they weren't even trapped Underground with the other monsters. I would like to get to know more about them, but I'm afraid to go near the older, smarter one. I feel like he has a lot more power then he lets on. Anyway, Chara has been traveling through Waterfall. I watch them come into the second room with bridge seeds, and walk through the puzzle I had just finished solving. I see them slaughter Aaron, which for some reason, there seems to be multiple of. He turns into dust and falls into the water. Chara still has an emotionless expression, and continues on like normal.

Later, I see Chara enter a room with a plate of cheese covered in transparent purple crystals. There's also a mouse hole, but the mouse doesn't seem to be there anymore. I see Chara touch a shiny yellow object. They must be saving. Then, what happened next surprised me.

So, I know the whole layout of Waterfall like the back of my hand-metaphorically of course. But the next room was one I don't recognize. I looked like the rest of waterfall, but I was just a hallway with a gray door. I could swear that this room wasn't here before. I seemed to just appear out of thin air. Chara looks just as confused as me, and even a little curious. She enters the gray door, and I follow. She still doesn't notice me though. The room we enter is entirely gray. In face, besides me and Chara, the room is completely empty. Well, until we notice something that we didn't notice before. It appeared to be a white figure, although I couldn't make out it's features. It looked completely blurry. Suddenly it starts talking.

" **T2gsIGhlbGxvLiBXZWxsLCBvZiBjb3Vyc2UgeW91IGNhbid0IHVuZGVyc3RhbmQgbWUuIFlvdSBjYW4ndCB1bmRlcnN0YW5kIFVTLiBUaGlzIGlzIHJhdGhlciB1bmZvcnR1bmF0ZS4gSSdtIGJhc2ljYWxseSB0YWxraW5nIHRvIG15c2VsZiBhdCB0aGlzIHBvaW50LiBIbW0sIHlvdSBib3RoIGFyZSBsb29raW5nIGF0IHVzIHN0cmFuZ2VseS4gV2VsbCwgdGhhdCdzIG5vdCBzdXJwcmlzaW5nLiBBZnRlciBhbGwsIHRvIHlvdSBJJ20ganVzdCB0YWxraW5nIGluIHNvbWUgZ2liYmVyaXNoIGxhbmd1YWdlLiBJIHdpc2ggSSBjb3VsZCBzcGVhay4gVGhpcyBpcyByYXRoZXIgdHJvdWJsaW5nLi4u** " it said. Chara and I look at it with a confused expression. It doesn't seem to be able to talk. All we hear is strange noises. Actually, more accurately it sounds like speech but I can't make it out. All of a sudden, it zips out of the room. Without any other idea, Chara and I walk out of the room. As she walks out, she seems to notice my presence, but doesn't do anything. After that, it seems like no matter where I follow her, I can still feel the presence of the creature. Every once in a while, I'll even hear one of it's gibberish phrases. Sometimes I'll notice it, but in multiple places at once. This creature doesn't even appear to be real. Every once in a while, I'll be able to notice it in the shape of a man, but most of the time it just looks blurry.

It took hours, but we eventually reach Hotland. Chara walks into the lab, and we are greeted by a robot of some sorts. He rambles on about how Chara won't be able to kill him, and calls her an ugly creature, but then he leaves. We continue through hotland like normal until we reach the Core. I can't feel the presence of the creature anymore. Well, I'm glad anyways, since it was making me uncomfortable. Chara kills some people in the Core, and gets to the end pretty fast. The robot tries to attack Chara for some reason, but then gets defeated right away. I was kind of getting bored, since nothing interesting had happened since Chara battled Undyne in waterfall. I decided to talk directly to Chara. I told her my backstory.

"Why am I telling you all this?" is ask. "Chara, I said it before. Even after all this time… You're still the only one that understands me." She looks at me again. I continue. "You won't give me any worthless pity! Creatures like us… wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's..." I notice Chara is smiling weirdly at me. "So… that's… why..." I'm confused. Suddenly, I realize what I just said. I laugh nervously. "What's this... feeling? Why am I... shaking?" I ask, still nervous. "Hey Chara, no hard feelings about back then, right?" I ask. I was starting to sweat, despite being a flower. Chara takes a step towards me. "H-hey, what are you doing!?" I ask angrily. I felt like Chara was going to betray me. "B-back off! I… I've changed my mind about this." I try to tell Chara that this isn't a good idea, and that everything is fine the way it is. "S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny!" I yell at her. "You've got a SICK sense of humor!" I run away. I escape into a yellow corridor with pillars against the walls. I see a skeleton relaxing. I work up my courage to talk to him. Maybe I can make him think I'm a good guy.

"H-hey, Mr. Skeleton, um, I have to warn you about something," I say.

"oh, hey flower. my name's sans by the way. so, whaddya gotta warn me about?" he asked. "is it the genocidal kid? are they here already?"

"Yeah, they could be entering this room any second," I say.

"hmm, okay then. i knew they'd come soon, but i didn't know it'd be this soon. whelp, i guess i gotta stop them. after all, they killed my brother. and i'm goin' to assume they killed that lady that i used to talk to."

 _Is he talking about Toriel?_ I wondered. I already knew that Chara had killed her.

"by the way, you seem familiar somehow," Sans said.

 _Could he know about different timelines?_ I decided that if I watched him I might find out the answer to that question. He sees Chara enter the room.

"there you are. i was warned about you. so, you've been busy, as i can see. i actually had something i wanted to ask you. do you think even the worst person can change? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Chara ignored him and continued walking toward him.

"hehehe. well, if you didn't like that question, then here's another one." Sans started to look serious. " _do you want to have a bad time?_ " Chara gave him a look like she didn't believe him. "listen kiddo, i'm serious about this. you'd better listen, cause if you take one more step towards me, then there's a chance you wouldn't like what happens next. i suggest you give up, and turn back, because i already know what you're trying to do." Ignoring this too, Chara continued walking.

"whelp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises," the skeleton said.

I watched as Sans went through a monologue about how Chara should burn in hell. Then, she was instantly beaten to death by bones and a strange skull shaped blaster. Chara reset, and I noticed that I was back to right after I warned him. I saw Chara walk up to the spot she was in before.

"hmm, that expression you're wearing. i must be really good at my job. hey, just for you, i'll let you have another shot against me. after all, that's only the first death you had of many."

 _So it seems like he can remember… or does he only know that he won last time because of Chara's expression? He sounds like he's planning on repeating this until Chara gives up. Good. because if Chara continues, then I'll be done for._ I watched as Sans continues to pummel Chara over and over, each time being able to tell how many times Chara has died. Eventually, Sans started to get tired. He told Chara that he remembered being friends with her in another timeline, and that he hoped she could remember too. And that maybe they could be friends again.

 _It seems Chara is actually considering sparing him, just because she's tired of fighting him. Maybe she'll find a way around him or something. Well, that wouldn't be good for me. I honestly hope she continues to fight._

"Fine! I'm tired of fighting you. I give up," said Chara in the other human's voice.

"you're actually sparing me? i'll be honest. i'm quite surprised. well, i'm happy you made that decision anyway. to be honest, i don't want to fight anymore either. and you know, i know how it feels to go back on everything you've worked up to. which is why i'll make sure it doesn't go to waste. c'mere, pal," he said. Chara started walking towards him, to pretend like she was going to be friends with him. Suddenly, from behind her, bones flew and impaled her. She fell to the ground, and her soul shattered again. Sans was giving her a smug look as she died.

"like i would want to be friends with someone who killed my brother," he said. "all my friends: the lady behind the door in snowdin, undyne, papyrus, mettaton. well, at least grillby and alphys are still alive," he said. Chara reset and tried to fight him again. Sans tried to offer to spare her again, but she didn't go along with it.

"hmm, you look frustrated about something. did i getcha?" he asked. After what felt like weeks, Chara finally got Sans defeated.

"so, it appears you can't defeat me. well, it's not like i can defeat you either. not without my **special attack** at least. so, here goes nothing." I watched as nothing happened. Sans explained that he knew he couldn't win, so he was going to keep Chara trapped forever, using his time powers. Every time she walked too far in a certain direction, she would teleport back to where she was. Eventually, he fell asleep. Since he couldn't use his powers while he was asleep, Chara was free to run towards him and attack. Suddenly, right as she was about to attack, he woke up and dodged.

"heh, didja really think you could-" without warning, Chara attacked again, and actually hit him this time.

 _Dammit, now there's only Asgore left._

"so, i guess that's it. just don't say i didn't warn you. whelp, i'm goin' to grillby's. If i can make it before i die, that is. papyrus, you want anything? oh yeah, i forgot." Sans walked out of the corridor while saying these things. Then, he stopped and fell to the ground. His body turned into dust. I was terrified. I hurried to the next room and warned Asgore, but Chara came into the room and killed him instantly. She looked at me and started walking towards me.

"L-listen, I'm trying to help you Chara. And I-I've done a good job at it so far, r-right? Right? I can help! I can… I… Please don't kill me!" I yelled as I was panicking. She didn't listen as I pleaded, was about to slash at me multiple times, until the skeleton appeared in front of me. Chara looked at him, confused.

"But I thought I had killed you!" she yelled.

"oh, looks like i gotcha again. listen, kiddo. **I told you that you'd have a bad time, didn't I? That's what you get for killing my brother and all my friends.** " he said. He threw Chara across the room, and suddenly, everything was reset. I was back at the beginning.

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that. Did I getcha? By the way, the gibberish text said by the weird creature earlier in the chapter actually does mean something. Just saying.


End file.
